


British Difficulties

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Octavian's Difficulties [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Octavian's Family, Octavian's Family is a bunch of assholes, Pregnancy, Shounen-ai, Slash, pregnant!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Octavian pack up and leave for London, to meet Octavian's family and tell them about the pregnancy. Percy had not expected them to be that arrogant and hateful though. But it explains a lot about Octavian. The good thing; Octavian would be getting a new family now anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	British Difficulties

Title: British Difficulties – Meeting the Family

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, established relationship, mpreg, pregnancy, explicit intercourse, anal, hetero, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Octavercy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Paul/Sally, Charles/Elizabeth (Octavian's parents), William/Josephine (Octavian's uncle/aunt), Maximilian/Vivian (Octavian's uncle/aunt), Henry/Charlotte (Octavian's grandparents)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis

Own Characters: Henry Simmons, Charlotte Simmons, William Simmons, Josephine Simmons, Lucian Simmons, Augustine Simmons, Claudine Simmons, Fabian Simmons, Maximilian Simmons, Vivian Simmons, Nero Simmons, Diane Simmons, Drusilla Simmons, Charles Simmons, Elizabeth Simmons, Victoria Simmons, Julia Simmons

Summary: Octavian has no other choice but to go overseas with the Blofis-family to meet up with his own family. It is not what either of them expected.

 

**British Difficulties**

_ Meeting the Family _

 

“Oh, I can't believe we're flying to Great Britain!”, exclaimed the native American girl wide-eyed.

“I can't believe Octavian's parents are paying for this!”, gasped the blonde clinging to her arm.

“I still can't believe Octavian knocked Percy up!”, snorted the brunette in front of them.

“What I can't believe is that Octavian knocked Jackson up and still lived through meeting Lord Poseidon”, snickered the boy having one arm wrapped around the brunette's waist.

“I can't believe I agreed to take you with us”, muttered the augur annoyed.

“Simple”, whispered the redhead next to him into his ear. “You hope we will distract your Percy from your family so they may spend as little time with each other as possible.”

“Tavy!”, screamed a voice from behind them.

The blonde young man rolled his eyes and turned some to stare at the last three missing people. His boyfriend and said boyfriend's parents. The reason why he was at that airport to begin with. An involuntary smile tugged on his lips as he turned and extended one arm for the smaller boy to run up to, so Octavian could tightly grip the black-haired boy's waist. He pulled the smaller teen closer to place a chaste kiss on plumb rosy lips.

“What took you so long?”, murmured the augur. “We can't miss this plane!”

“Morning sickness”, mumbled Percy sheepishly, hiding his face in Octavian's chest.

The blonde frowned slightly, tightening his grip possessively. He didn't like that the pregnancy put his Sea Prince through such things. But the beautiful glowing and that stupidly happy smile on Percy's lips were too breathtaking.

 

/break\

 

“I hate flying”, grunted Clarisse displeased, sitting in one row with Piper and Annabeth.

Her boyfriend behind her chuckled slightly and looked over at Octavian next to him. The blonde was doing his best to look annoyed and irritated, but the tender way he was caressing Percy's stomach was telling Chris a quite different story. Rachel, Sally and Paul were sitting in the row behind them, the oracle reading a newspaper, glaring between the seats at her best friend.

“Tavy, you never talk about your family. How about you tell us something?”, suggested Rachel.

“I'd rather not”, muttered the Roman man.

“But Tavy”, whined Percy, turning wide, begging sea-green eyes on him. “We'll meet them anyway. You could as well give us a little warning about them, yes?”

“Now listen here, Simmons”, grunted Clarisse annoyed. “This flight takes more than seven hours. And thanks to our odd number I can't sit next to my boyfriend. So you will entertain me.”

Percy giggled lightly and leaned against his lover, resting his forehead against Octavian's shoulder.

“Your mood-swings start to annoy me”, sighed the Roman and rolled his eyes.

“Now stop complaining, my boy”, smiled Sally amused.

“Yes, ma'am”, nodded the blonde young man reluctantly.

“Well, what _is_ your family's deal?”, asked Annabeth curiously.

“Yeah. You start getting us more and more curious with your behavior”, agreed Piper next to her.

“Very well”, sighed Octavian aggravated. “You are going to meet the whole bunch of Simmons family. We are a very big family. Which has to do with our legacy.”

“The legacy of Apollo?”, asked Sally interested. “You did say your mother is a daughter of Apollo.”

“Yeah, I thought your family was around longer than that”, blinked Percy confused.

“Oh, my family is around for longer than that”, nodded Octavian slowly. “The Simmons family is around for six generations now, my legacy starts with Octavian Charles Simmons, the first demi-god child of Apollo in this family. He had been augur too, by the way. His younger brother Lucian Henry Simmons though was a warrior, a hero. He stayed in New Rome. While my great-great-great-grandfather fell in love with a British girl and went with her. They settled down in London, but they never forgot Camp Jupiter. The became more and more important for the family, they wanted to matter again. All the fame the brothers had achieved was something their children wanted too. But they were mortal. And with the generations, the pressure became bigger and bigger. It became a downright obsession with Lord Apollo. And then my father met my mother, a daughter of Apollo. They hoped to bring the blood of Apollo back into our family. And well, it worked as you can see.”

“So your family has an unhealthy obsession with Lord Apollo?”, snickered Clarisse amused.

“No. My family has an unhealthy obsession with _power_ ”, grunted Octavian. “Being a demi-god makes you more powerful than an average human. And the Simmons family _lives_ from power. That's why I want you to stay away from them as best as possible, Percy.”

“Why?”, chuckled the son of Poseidon amused. “They can't be that bad. They're your parents.”

“Oh, my parents are the least problem you're going to face”, snorted the augur darkly.

“Who else is going to be there?”, asked Piper curiously and turned to look back at him.

“The whole Simmons family”, growled Octavian, less than pleased.

“Define that a bit more, please”, chuckled Clarisse intrigued. “How big is your family?”

“Very”, snorted the blonde Roman. “My parents, Charles and Elizabeth, and my sisters, Victoria and Julia. You have to be cautious around them both. Victoria is a master of manipulation, she had gotten me into a boarding school when I was seven because she disliked me. Though while she is more of the controlling kind, our younger sister Julia is devious, you never know her goals.”

“Wait, didn't you say you haven't seen them since you left for Camp Jupiter when you were eleven? How old is that younger sister of yours?”, interrupted Annabeth critically.

“She was four when I last saw her. But that means nothing in my family. The younger they are, the more dangerous they can be because people tend to underestimate them. What brings me to my cousins”, continued Octavian, just to be interrupted once again.

“Your cousins? I thought we're only going to meet your parents and sisters?”, asked Percy surprised.

“Oh, after I called mother and told her I would come home for a visit, she insisted on giving a great feast for the whole family”, muttered the annoyed Roman.

“That's nice”, smiled Piper. “See? She loves you enough to invite the whole family to a celebration for your return. Your parents can't be that bad.”

“They do this with the intention of bragging about the fact that their son carries the legacy of Apollo, unlike my uncles' children. Now will you let me continue?”, grunted Octavian, giving his listeners a pointed glare to silent them. “Good. My father has three siblings, William, Maximilian and Drusilla. Uncle Maximilian and his wife Vivian have two children, the least dangerous ones if you ask me. Nero is very laid back and observant, he manipulates through the information he gathers behind your back without you noticing. So watch what you're saying while he is around. He may use it against you. His younger sister Diane on the other hand couldn't care less about anything. She behaves like a little princess, the family affairs mean nothing to her since she wouldn't carry the name Simmons on after marrying and thus her parents never really paid her much mind. She compensates that with acting like a bloody spoiled brat.”

He paused for a second, obviously aggravated by the thought of his cousins. The hand that had been resting on Percy's slightly bulged stomach had wandered to interlace their fingers.

“Okay. Watching out for your sisters Victoria and Julia and for your cousins Nero and Diane. I'll keep it in mind”, smiled Percy softly to calm his lover down.

“I'm not finished yet”, corrected Octavian with one raised eyebrow. “Uncle William and his wife Josephine also have children. By the way, try to get out of the room if my mother and aunts Josephine and Vivian are in the same room. Due to the fact they they are only in-law parts of the Simmons family, they never miss any opportunity to compete with each other.”

“Okay”, nodded Rachel, slowly starting to realize that Octavian's family may even be more crazy than her own. “And what about those cousins? I mean, the kids of your uncle...William, right?”

“Yes”, nodded her best friend after a moment. “They are what some may consider the personification of everything evil and bad. Don't look at me like that, Perseus. You don't know them yet. Lucian is a very dominant person, he tries to control everything. He's very arrogant. The two of us spend practically our whole childhood competing against each other. The twins Augustine and Claudine may look like those perfect, nice little British girls, but their tongues are sharp and so is their mind. And yes, they share one. They win their wars by making their enemies cry and run home to their parents to hide behind their mommies. They are condescending, arrogant, insulting and wicked. And if you don't react the way they want, they have no qualms to run to their mother and cry like the little girls they are and tell her some kind of lie that makes you look like the bad guy.”

“You're speaking out of experience here?”, grunted Clarisse with a frown.

“They were at fault for most of grandfather's beatings I received, yes”, replied Octavian annoyed. “And compared to them you may think the youngest, Fabian, is a nice child. But that is only an act. He turns on you as soon as you blink.”

“Hold on, what do you mean with beatings?”, interrupted Percy wide-eyed.

“You're too cute”, chuckled the Roman amused and kissed his Sea Prince softly. “An old, noble family won't live with the fact that one may dishonor the name. And they deal with that the old-fashioned way. Though my grandfather is the worst when it comes to that. I sincerely hope he and grandmother are unable to attend this merry family gathering...”

“And your aunt?”, asked Chris with one raised eyebrow. “You said your dad has two brothers and one sister. What about her? She as dangerous as the others?”

“The curious case of Drusilla Simmons”, chuckled Octavian darkly. “She is the one considered insane. But truth be told, she is the only sane person in my family. She and my grandmother Adelheid Sonnfeld. My mother's mother. But she is living in Germany.”

“So wait, if I counted that correctly, we are going to meet... seventeen people tonight?”, asked Paul wide-eyed. “And I thought that's going to be a peaceful dinner...”

“Nothing related to the Simmons-family is peaceful”, whispered Octavian.

There was a pained expression passing through sea-green eyes as Percy leaned closer and kissed his lover softly. After he had first met the arrogant augur he had wondered what may have made him that way. Now all clues pointed at his family. And suddenly an odd feeling settled in the pit of his stomach (for once not morning sickness). Going to London was not a good idea.

 

/break\

 

Percy's and Octavian's fingers were linked when they got out of the taxi. And Percy felt worse than before he had gone into the fight with Kronos. The huge mansion frightened him on an entirely different level. He had hoped – he actually still hoped – that Octavian was only exaggerating about his family. But once the door was opened for them, all hope died.

In front of him stood an sophisticated, old, completely British man. Seriously, Percy had never seen someone look as British as this man. The way he was looking them up and down was practically screaming 'I am so high above the likes of you, go off and beg somewhere else'.

“Grandfather Henry, it is a pleasure to see you again”, said Octavian.

The Sea Prince shuddered slightly. There was that cold, distant look in those blue eyes again. The look Percy had been so glad to get rid off. The old man – Henry – nodded and clapped Octavian's shoulder once, resting his hand on the shoulder and squeezing it hard.

“Boy”, nodded Henry Simmons shortly. “Who may those be?”

“May we move this into the hall so I can introduce them to the whole family?”

The head of the family looked critical for a moment before he nodded and went inside.

“What did crawl up his ass?”, whispered Clarisse dumbfounded.

“And how long haven't you seen each other?”, blinked Rachel confused.

“Hush now, children. Perhaps he was only confused by the amount of people Octavian brought with him”, chided Sally. “Come now, and behave my kids.”

“Yes, ma'am”, chorused them all.

Percy squeezed his boyfriend's hand tightly and tried to hide behind him some. Though he suddenly felt even less confident while they walked through the big, intimidating house. A pompous hall, with gold and crystal chandeliers and family portraits of different shades of blondes.

And then they reached what looked like a dance hall – at least from the size of it. But with all the books, it could have also been a library. The city library with that size though!

The people waiting in it looked like they were out of 'Pride and Prejudice'. Henry walked up to an elderly woman in a mighty, red dress, her nearly white hair in curls, cold eyes regarding them as condescending as her husband's. The couple was surrounded by four women and three men with eight children. It felt like inquisition the way they all looked at them. A brightly brunette woman stepped up to them with what must have been her husband, slightly longer, strictly combed blonde hair. On either side of them was a girl. One probably two years older than Octavian with dark brown hair and a young girl with long, golden curls.

“Mother, father”, nodded Octavian shortly.

“Octavian, it is so good to see you”, said the brunette woman, resting her hand on his cheek for a split second before turning to them. “I am so sorry for this emotional scene you just had to witness. If my son may please tend to the introductions.”

What about that had been emotional? That short skin-contact between mother and son who hadn't seen each other in seven years? Percy frowned slightly. The man who must have been Octavian's father shook hands with the augur. That was what the Simmons family called emotional? His mom nearly suffocating him when he came home from Camp Half-Blood, sobbing tears and kissing his cheeks, that may be a bit overly emotional. But this was a bit below freezing temperatures.

“Of course, mother”, nodded Octavian timidly. “Those are my parents, Charles and Elizabeth, as well as my dear sisters Victoria and Julia. The head of our family, my grandfather Henry and my grandmother Charlotte. The family to their right are my uncle William with his wife Josephine and my cousins Lucian, Fabian, Augustine and Claudine.”

An elderly man, the second-oldest after the grandfather, with greyish blonde hair had his arm wrapped around an icily beautiful brunette woman in a green dress. In front of them stood two boys and two girls. The girls had brunette curls, wearing dresses like little porcelain dolls, identical twins with charming, lovely smiles, both around twelve. One of the boys looked fairly young, maybe ten, with blonde shortly trimmed hair. Fabian, the innocent boy they should watch out for. The oldest of them threw an openly disgusted glare at Octavian. He must have been around the same age as Octavian. Lucian, the one who had been competing with Octavian since childhood.

The six nodded at the guests shortly before Octavian continued the introductions, pointing at the next little group of family. “My uncle Maximilian and his wife Vivian, as well as my cousins Nero and Diane. And my aunt Drusilla.”

Maximilian was a tall man with a swimmer's body and a ponytail, but clothed like a judge. His wife Vivian was rather short with black hair and small eyes. Their children were a black-haired boy and a curly-haired blonde girl, Nero hiding behind his mother while Diane stood proudly in front of her family, sneering at the guests. Next to them, a bit excluded from the rest of the family, stood a beautiful woman with waist-long curly blonde hair and a sincere soft smile. She was the only one looking nice. That must have been that 'insane' aunt Drusilla.

“Dear family”, continued Octavian, now turning to point at his friends. “Those are my associates, Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes, Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi, and... Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Those are Perseus' parents, Paul and Sally Blofis.”

“It's a pleasure for our family to welcome demi-gods in our house”, smiled Elizabeth charmingly.

Octavian's mother was creeping Percy out. Actually, most of them were creeping him out. Now that they knew he was a child of one of the Big Three, they were leering at him as if he was a fine piece of meat and they wanted to tear their teeth into him.

“And what may be the reason for this merry visit?”, demanded Octavian's grandmother to know.

Their stuff was still laying in the entrance of the mansion and Percy contemplated if they would catch the next flight back to New York if they would run right now.

“Perseus is... carrying my child”, replied Octavian and stepped behind Percy to wrap his arms around the smaller teen's waist, pulling him close. “And I came to introduce him to you.”

There was about a minute of utter and complete silence (aside from the snickering coming from Clarisse, Chris and Piper at the ridiculous faces the Simmons family was making).

“What is the meaning of this?”, growled Charles dangerously.

“I think it means brother dearest knocked someone up before marriage”, snickered Julia.

The little girl looked innocent and smiled widely as she said that and oddly enough, Percy felt like ripping her head off. Octavian's older sister was looking him up and down.

“Thank the gods he's pregnant! And here I thought a child of the Big Three had neglected themselves so much and got so fat”, snickered Victoria.

She looked down at her younger sister and the two of them high-fived.

“Now listen here, missy”, growled Clarisse pissed. “Don't call my boy fat. And don't act so high and mighty. Get your heads out of your asses so I can shove something else up there!”

The Simmons family looked shocked at her as if no one had ever dared to talk to them like that.

“My, you look pretty”, smiled one of the twins sweetly as she walked up to Rachel.

“Why, thank y--”, started the oracle, for second hope blooming in them that not all were crazy.

“For a soulless ginger”, snickered the other twin.

“Such a fine punchline, Augustine”, complimented her sister.

“Why thank you, Claudine, wouldn't have managed without you.”

“Oh, what a brilliant night!”, laughed Josephine highly amused, clinging to Vivian.

The two Simmons-in-law ladies were shrieking worse than the harpies.

“Oh yes, your son, the 'pride' of the family, getting someone pregnant!”, agreed Vivian.

“Dear Elizabeth, you must be so proud!”, cackled both of them at the same time.

Percy started to suspect that 'dear' was some kind of insult in this family.

“Oh, cousin dearest”, chimed the youngest Simmons children Diane and Fabian.

Yes, 'dear' certainly was an insult. It must have been so. Percy turned some to look at Annabeth, Piper and Rachel, who all had wide eyes and stared at the Simmons family in disbelief.

“You know you could have done better than that, right?”, snickered Diane, looking at Percy.

“Oh, but cousin Diane”, chided Fabian. “We're talking about cousin Octavian!”

“Right”, laughed Diane loudly. “He won't do better!”

The two collapsed into laughter until they looked like their mothers in the background.

“We are so proud of your boy, brother”, chuckled William amused.

“Yes, such a fine boy you have there, Charles”, agreed Maximilian.

“Enough now!”, exclaimed Elizabeth loudly.

Sally behind Percy sighed relieved, sure the mother would set the rest of the family straight. Her hand was resting on the Sea Prince's shoulder, trying to comfort him. She didn't want to interrupt since this was a different country and a different family.

“This... pregnancy will be taken care of”, declared Charles finally, taking a look at his guests. “Since he obviously brought his family for the support during the abortion.”

“Ab... What?”, grunted Percy and blinked stunned.

“I would go as far as to say that there must be a mistake with his heritage”, grunted Henry from the background, sitting on a mighty arm-chair, glaring at them. “No child of the mighty Neptune would be as sloppy and careless as to let such a thing happen. He must be the child of a minor river god. Looking at his mother, it is obvious she could use the gain from such false claims.”

“Now listen here, mister high and mighty”, growled Percy, pushing past Octavian. “One more insult towards my mother and I will not care about the fact that you're Tavy's grandfather or that you're just a mere mortal and we are not supposed to hurt those, but I will break your nose!”

“How dare you talk about my father like that, you slut!”, snarled Charles and raised his hand. “It seems no one taught you any manners!”

“Not like that. And no one will teach my son manners in that way”, growled Paul and caught the raised hand in the air, glaring at the other man. “We can go outside and clear that like two normal, mortal men if you'd like. But you're not laying a finger on my pregnant son.”

“This is an outrage!”, exclaimed Charlotte, looking rather faint. “I raised four Simmons-children, three of them becoming such fine, young man and one... well. But none disappointed me like my grandson does at the moment! The shame for the family!”

“Octavian”, grunted Charles and straightened, pulling his hand back from Paul. “This... disgrace will be taken care of and you will stay away from those rude, uncivilized, unfitted people.”

“This _pregnancy_ ”, interrupted Sally, her hands at her hips. “Is none of your business. It is only the concern of our sons and you don't have to order anything concerning my grandchildren.”

“You have nothing to say in my house, ma'am”, disagreed Charles and raised one eyebrow. “Now get away from these people, Octavian.”

Piper, Annabeth, Rachel and Clarisse had built a wall in front of Octavian and Percy after Charles had raised his hand against the Sea Prince. Paul and Chris were standing on either side of Sally, all three of them in front of the girls, glaring at the snobbish Brits.

“Octavian, listen to your father”, warned Elizabeth. “We can still discard of this disgrace.”

“This disgrace”, said the augur in a strong voice, tightening his grip around Percy's waist again. “Are my children. And I will treat them so much better than you did with me.”

“You mean to not only keep them but also _raise_ them?”, questioned Henry in a low, dark voice.

Silence befell the little gathering once again. Everyone was staring as Octavian, Percy and his friends with obvious fear, the Simmons-family with a perverted satisfaction. At least the not direct members of Octavian's family, no, Elizabeth and Charles were glaring demandingly at him.

“Yes, grandfather. I adhere to what I did and to with whom I did it”, stated the blonde Roman with a short not. “I will raise my children together with my boyfriend.”

“Then I will disown you”, whispered Henry, nodding slowly. “Get out of my house. And never set foot onto the Simmons-property again, Octavian.”

“He's not your son! You can't just act without his parents! Not something like that!”, exclaimed Sally shocked at his cold-hearted way. “He is your _grandson_!”

“I completely agree with you, father”, nodded Charles solemnly, not looking at his son.

Percy's eyes widened. “Wha—You can't be serious!”

“Out of my house, all of you, before I call the authorities”, warned the head of the family.

“You heard him, Perseus”, murmured Octavian. “Let us leave.”

The others turned, stupefied, following Percy and Octavian out of the big, fancy mansion. In the end, the door got closed harshly and they found themselves in the misty weather of London.

“What... just happened...”, mumbled Piper confused.

“I just got rid of my family. For good”, replied Octavian with one raised eyebrow. “And I suppose we have to sleep under the London Bridge now...”

A silent sobbing disturbed his musings and he looked down at the boy in his arms. The son of Poseidon was crying as they walked off the Simmons property.

“I'm sorry”, whimpered the Sea Prince.

“What are you sorry for, Perseus?”, asked the augur confused.

“It's my fault you lost your family”, cried Percy and threw himself at Octavian.

The blonde was surprised but still wrapped his arms around the smaller teen, pulling him close so the Sea Prince could cry into his shoulder. Their friends were still carrying their bags, looking curiously over at the couple while they continued on their way. Percy was hanging off the augur, wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist, who carried him along.

“There was hardly anything to loose”, murmured Octavian. “At least I think so since I met you and your family. You see, to me this used to be normal. The hatred and competing against each other, that longing for power and money. But you... showed me different. And... I think I like this different. I like these familiar ways, this... love and warmth.”

“That's good to hear, my boy”, smiled Sally softly. “Because you're part of _our_ family now.”

The Roman stared wide-eyed at the mortal woman, who smiled so warm and motherly at him.

“Brother!”, exclaimed Rachel, Annabeth, Piper and Clarisse with broad smirks.

“Welcome to the family, son”, nodded Paul honestly.

“Th... Thank you...”, whispered Octavian and blinked.

He had never met such kindness. He had been raised to believe that kindness made people weak. But looking at Percy Jackson, the greatest hero of this century, he had started to contemplate if perhaps kindness may be a source of strength.

“Octavian! Octavian, wait up!”, called someone behind them.

The streets were empty and dark, the moisture of the air slowly soaking them. Their group turned with a glare at the figure running up to them. They had taken enough crap from this family.

“Auntie Drue?”, asked Octavian surprised.

Percy rubbed his eyes and blinked slightly. This must have been the first time he had heard the augur use any kind of nickname for someone. The beautiful blonde woman caught up to them.

“Oh, Octavian”, laughed his aunt loudly. “I have been waiting for someone to speak up against father like that! Oh, that was priceless! You should have seen the looks on their faces after you left! Hilarious, my boy! I haven't laughed that hard in ages!”

She held her stomach at the laughter and earned confused stares from everyone.

“Excuse me, auntie Drue, but we are on our way to the London Bridge to sleep there”, coughed Octavian and tried to straighten some, even though he had Percy in his arms.

Drusilla straightened some more and looked at the Sea Prince hiding his face in Octavian's neck.

“I'm Drusilla Simmons, it's a pleasure meeting you”, smiled the blonde woman and then ruffled Percy's hair. “You're probably the cutest thing I've ever seen.”

“Excuse me, but are you sure you're related to those stuck-up bastards in there?”, asked Clarisse.

“I did a blood test when I was sixteen. Sadly enough, yes I am”, nodded Drusilla amused. “Now, you sure are tired from your flight and hungry from the plane food. Come with me.”

“With you?”, asked Percy and looked at her from over Octavian's shoulder.

“My mansion is just down the street and my maidens would gladly prepare rooms for you.”

“Thank you, auntie”, smiled Octavian honestly, hugging Percy closer. “But... why?”

“Because I've been waiting to meet one sane person in this family since I was five. And it seems that those people managed to turn you into one”, smiled Drusilla. “So I guess it's time to leave.”

“Leave...? The family?”, asked Piper half-stunned. “Well, after meeting that family...”

“I don't need to rely on my father's fortune, I have my own”, smirked Octavian's aunt and winked. “Ah, there we are. My humble home. Come inside, showers and food for everyone.”

The mansion was as impressing as the one of Octavian's father. But this one was more... cozy. Or kitschy, depending on how you look at it. Drusilla led the way to the first floor and showed them their own rooms – Clarisse and Chris, Annabeth and Piper, Rachel, Percy and Octavian, Sally and Paul. Octavian thanked his aunt again before entering their bedroom.

“So not all your family is evil?”, mumbled Percy as he was laid down on the bed.

“Even a family of villains may bring forth a hero or two”, smirked Octavian.

The blonde rested his hands on either side of Percy's head, looking down into the sea-green eyes. The son of Poseidon leaned up and kissed his lover softly.

“Thank you”, whispered the Sea Prince. “Not just that you stood up against your family, but... that you really want those kids... and me...”

“You're mine, stupid, little moron”, murmured the augur, pulling Percy's shirt over his head. “And those children are so lucky to have you as their mother that I simply need to be part of this family.”

Octavian sat up and got rid of his own shirt before leaning down again, kissing the Sea Prince hungrily and trailing kisses down the younger boy's torso until he reached the only slightly bulged stomach. One hand tenderly caressed it while the other opened the Sea Prince's jeans.

“You're beautiful”, whispered the Roman. “And you're mine. And I would be completely insane if I would give up on this. You're strong and beautiful. You may be a Greek but I suppose no one can be blamed for their heritage, looking at my family. I'd rather exchange my family for you and the twins. And your parents and friends. I'd rather have all of that instead of more years of pressure.”

His head got pulled up by the son of Poseidon until their lips met in a passionate kiss. While being busy kissing, Octavian managed to push both their pants down. Once that task was accomplished, the blonde started to trail kisses down Percy's body once again.

“You're mine and you're carrying my children”, murmured Octavian, kissing the younger teen's stomach, his fingers busy finding the smaller boy's entrance. “How about I show you just how much you belong to me, mh? Would you like that?”

“Oh yes, yes please”, moaned the son of Poseidon, nodding eagerly. “Please fuck me!”

“It would be my pleasure”, chuckled Octavian amused and removed his fingers.

“You know”, panted Percy while his lover slowly pushed into him. “I get the feeling that this pregnancy made you hornier than it made me!”

“Because it made you even more beautiful than before”, smirked the blonde. “So it's not my fault that I want to fuck you even more often than before. You're my hot, little bitch.”

“And you're such a romantic”, snorted Percy. “Now kiss me.”

Octavian obeyed, filling Percy with the last inches of his hardness while locking their lips again. Their tongues battles for dominance during their wait for the Sea Prince's muscles to adjust to the feeling. Thanks to their very, very high number of intercourse, that was the case within the shortest of time. The blonde groaned as he moved in a hard rhythm. Since they were still exhausted from everything that had happened today, they both had not enough energy to last long. But the feeling of having Percy's tight ass around his cock was the most relaxing thing Octavian could imagine to end a stressful day. Or begin a beautiful day. Or take a noon break. Or afternoon break. Or evening break. Yes, taking his Sea Prince was certainly his new favorite pastime.

“Oh gods”, whimpered Percy, then moaning hoarsely. “Gods, yes! I love you!”

With those words on his lips, he came hard, spraying his cum all over their stomachs. Octavian grunted as he followed his lover and filled the Sea Prince. They had to enjoy it as long as it lasted since they would need to use condoms once the twins would be born. Or make the third child right away. The Roman was still contemplating their options. No, first the war, then the family.

“I love you too”, whispered the Roman softly and collapsed next to his Sea Prince.

Percy smiled softly up at him. “We should probably shower. And get dressed. And eat.”

“Or we just lay here together until we fall asleep and then sleep until breakfast?”

“Agreed”, yawned the Sea Prince and cuddled close.

 

/break\

 

“Oh, this was brilliant!”, exclaimed Rachel with a gasp.

She had one arm wrapped around Annabeth's neck, the other around Piper's.

“Unlimited!”, sang Annabeth at the top of her lungs. “My future is unlimited!”

“And I just had a vision, almost like a prophecy!”, gasped Rachel.

“I know, it sounds truly crazy!”, added Piper, pulling her girlfriend closer to kiss her.

“Thank the gods for silencing them!”, groaned Clarisse.

“You shut up, you've been humming since Fiyero's and Elphaba's duet”, pouted the oracle.

“Busted”, chuckled Chris next to his girlfriend, wrapping one arm around her shoulder.

“Oh that night was so lovely, thank you Missus Simmons”, smiled Sally.

“Please, Missus Simmons is my mother. Besides, I'm an unmarried woman”, chuckled the mortal next to her. “I'm Drusilla. And it was my pleasure. I scarcely find company for such evenings.”

“How come?”, asked Chris curiously.

“It's the reason she's the 'Insane Simmons'”, answered Octavian amused. “Because she spend her money on the arts. Auntie Drue owns most theaters in London, invested into every bigger production when it comes to musicals around here. The family never understood how she could waste the precious money on something as useless as the arts.”

“I for my part am glad you did”, grinned Percy. “It was a truly beautiful evening! I've always wanted to see Wicked. And it was amazing! Thank you, Drusilla.”

“There, there”, chuckled the blonde mortal. “Music influences unborn babies.”

“You meant to say that you're trying to make my son gay”, chuckled Octavian amused.

“I listened to rock-music and my son still turned out to be gay”, objected Sally with a small smile. “I don't think that that takes influence on this matter. Besides, your children are going to be fabulous one way or the other.”

“I object!”, grunted Paul with a pout. “I missed Percy's childhood. I want at least one grandchild to play baseball with. Not both of them are going to dance ballet.”

“The girl”, advised Clarisse with a nod. “Look at Percy and look at me. Girls are better at sport.”

“Just because I never hit my aimed target!”, pouted Percy and stuck his tongue out at her.

“Where are we going now?”, asked Annabeth curiously after she finally managed to part with her girlfriend, panting hard and flustered brightly. “Home?”

“It would be advisable”, nodded Drusilla thoughtful. “Seeing as we're going to tour London tomorrow... But then again, there is this incredible restaurant.”

As if on queue, Percy's stomach rumbled and the Sea Prince blushed. His friends laughed at that amused while they fought their way through the busy streets of London.

“I'm eating for three. I need to eat much”, defended Percy himself.

“We know”, chimed the others in a choir.

“Then let's go eating!”, declared Annabeth cheerfully.

“Oh, this trip to London is truly wonderful”, grinned Rachel with a nod.

Octavian chuckled darkly. He would have never thought this to be possible. That a trip to London may be a good thing. Or that he would have fun. Or that the pressure put onto him since his earliest childhood may be lifted off his shoulders. Or... that he may find love.

“Tavy? Are you coming?”, asked Percy confused and tugged on their linked hands.

“Yes, I've just been... thinking”, nodded the augur.

“About how lucky you are to have me?”, teased the Sea Prince.

Percy truly had no idea how right he was. Octavian's family was blind if they couldn't see that this would have been the moment that could have brought them real fame and power. A child of one of the Big Three joining the family. But the augur was glad they had not noticed. It would have been too much to watch how they would have ruined his innocent Sea Prince and their children.

No, this was his chance of a new life, a new start.

The only thing standing between him and happiness now was Gaia.

But looking at the demi-gods in front of him, he felt oddly optimistic that they would also overcome this. This kindness and love of theirs was a weapon so much stronger than corruption. It was time he learned how to use it too.

“Say, auntie Drue, how about you come and visit us in New York some time to see the broadway?”

“A wonderful idea, my boy. We sane Simmons family members need to stick together!”

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
